


Побочный эффект проклятия

by Mystery_fire



Category: Blood Ties (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Сегодня тьме придется сменить гнев на милость.Примечание: Таймлайн — после окончания 2 сезона в каноне Кровных уз, постХог в каноне ГП.
Kudos: 2





	Побочный эффект проклятия

После победы Кэти решает, что магический мир не для нее. Прошлое преследует за каждым поворотом, и она попросту сбегает. Недостойно для гриффиндорки, но ей плевать на навязанные стереотипы. То ли в ней что-то надломилось, то ли Шляпа сделала неправильный выбор — результат все равно один. 

Кэти обрывает все связи.

Маггловский мир встречает ее равнодушием, и это — как глоток свежего воздуха. Никто на нее не оборачивается, не показывает пальцем, вообще никак не реагирует. Иногда Кэти кажется, что она выдумала Школу Чародейства и Волшебства. 

Считать себя сумасшедшей приятнее, чем проклятой. 

Она давно никого не винит, но от этого легче не становится. Кэти просто пытается забыть. У нее почти получается. Она часто переезжает, не оглядывается и живет одним днем, не задумываясь о последствиях. Наверное, это опрометчиво и неразумно, но кому какое дело? В этом мире легко затеряться. Она в совершенстве овладевает искусством прятаться на виду. 

_Его_ она встречает в помпезном клубе, который не так давно открылся. 

Кэти наблюдает за ним какое-то время, прежде чем подойти. Красивый, сексуальный, порочный. Она ощущает исходящую от него магнетическую — вампирскую — ауру. Кэти нужно забыться, убежать от себя еще чуть дальше. Внушение могло бы помочь лучше любого зелья.

— Развлекаешься? 

Она подходит к нему с бокалом виски в руках. 

Кэти готова поклясться, что на мгновение его глаза становятся черными, и это не игра света в прокуренном клубном помещении.

— Занят, — отрезает он и хочет уйти, но Кэти не позволяет. 

Хватает за руку и дергает к себе. Он ни на йоту не смещается, но напрягается. 

— Я всего лишь хочу не вспоминать. 

Он поворачивается, и она практически обжигается о его взгляд — колючий, злой, страшный. 

— Сейчас ты меня отпустишь и никогда больше не приблизишься. 

— Жаль, — Кэти пожимает плечами и отпивает виски. — Видимо, чертово проклятие блокирует схожую по природе магию. Стоило попытаться. 

Он удивленно вскидывает брови, а затем усмехается. 

— Слишком откровенно для ведьмы. 

— А я избегаю всего магического.

— И я должен поверить, потому что?..

— Я ничего не просила взамен. 

— В тебе сидит древняя тьма. Предпочитаю держаться подальше от черной магии. 

Кэти запрокидывает голову и от души смеется. 

— От вампира звучит лицемерно, не находишь?

Он окидывает Кэти оценивающим взглядом, сжимает запястье и дергает на себя. Делая вид, что они танцуют, крепко прижимает ее к своему телу. 

— Ты привлекаешь много внимания, — шипит на ухо. 

Громкая музыка ничуть не приглушает угрозы в голосе. 

По спине Кэти бегут мурашки, и это будоражит.

— Каждое утро я просыпаюсь с надеждой, что в моей жизни не было гребаного ожерелья, разделившего все на до и после. И, знаешь, каждое утро оказывается, что я вдали от дома, а в груди огромная дыра, которая затягивает во мрак. Я не выбирала черную магию, она пометила меня, не спросив разрешения. 

Кэти глубоко вдыхает и отталкивает его. Странно, вампир не сопротивляется. Ей даже кажется, что в глубине его глаз она видит сочувствие. Вот это точно оптический обман. Она отмахивается от ненужных мыслей. 

— Я не могу тебе помочь, — говорит после паузы он. 

— Приятно провести вечер, — усмехается она. — Не смею больше отвлекать. 

Кэти пытается затеряться в толпе, но глаза то и дело цепляются за вампира. Еще одна несбывшаяся надежда. Она уже слышала рассказы о вампирском внушении и рассчитывала, что оно сработает, если ей удастся найти кого-то из них. Еще одна возможность оказалась сказкой для глупой Кэти Белл. Что это за ожерелье такое, которое отталкивает любую другую магию, даже темную?

— Что с тобой произошло? 

Он подкрадывается из-за спины, и Кэти вздрагивает. 

— Оказалась не в то время не в том месте, — хмыкает она. — Целью была не я. На меня наложили заклятие подчинения, я должна была принести ожерелье директору, но в перчатке оказалась маленькая дырка, и я дотронулась до артефакта пальцем. Потом мало что помню: магическая кома, желтые халаты целителей, бесконечные кошмары и тьма, вытесняющая все остальное. 

— От себя убежать не получится, — грустно роняет вампир. 

— В какие-то дни выходит, в какие-то — становится хуже. 

— А если предложу остаться со мной на некоторое время? 

— Отвечу, что приношу несчастья. Мне лучше быть одной. 

— Тогда что ты хотела от меня на самом деле? 

— Забвения на одну ночь, а утром я бы исчезла. 

— Как и всегда? 

Он выбирает удивительно точную формулировку. 

— Как и всегда, — подтверждает Кэти. 

— Один мой хороший друг не простил бы, если бы я прошел мимо того, кто нуждается в помощи, — усмехается он и шумно втягивает воздух рядом с ее шеей. — Она тоже была по-своему проклята. 

— Все беды из-за женщин, — ухмыляется Кэти в ответ и оборачивается. — Могу стать твоим аперитивом, если заберешь боль хотя бы на пару часов. 

Его глаза заволакивает тьма, клыки обозначаются четче, и в следующую секунду он впивается в ее шею. Кэти зажмуривается. Она не чувствует страха или боли: только покалывание и истому, разливающуюся по телу. Вампирский яд и впрямь пьянит и позволяет жертве раствориться в наваждении. Ей вполне подходит. Мрак сменяется золотистым блеском под веками. Кэти прижимает его голову ближе и запускает пальцы в волосы. На бесчестное количество мгновений она ощущает себя свободной. В этот момент она готова даже умереть, лишь бы миг не заканчивался. 

— Генри Фицрой, — шепчет он, отрываясь от нее. 

— Кэти Белл, — отвечает она, когда приходит в себя. 

— А как ты вычислила во мне вампира? 

Она неуверенно передергивает плечами. 

— Я просто знала. Наверное, это побочный эффект проклятия. Порождения тьмы чуют друг друга или что-то вроде того. 

Генри фыркает. 

— Опрометчиво вот так подходить к хищнику. 

— Зато адреналин, — улыбается она. — Быстро разгоняет кровь и заполняет пустоту. 

— Мне жаль, что с тобой это случилось, — вполне искренне отзывается он. 

— Мне тоже, но ничего не изменишь, — как можно более беспечно отвечает она. — А теперь давай танцевать. 

Генри, как ни странно, соглашается. Кэти почти уверена, что он тоже убегает. Пытается забыть или ту самую женщину, или то, каким он становился рядом с ней. Кэти не хочет лезть ему в душу. Если они оба хотят забвения, зачем лишать друг друга этой возможности? 

Говорят, эмоции делают жизнь яркой и насыщенной, но иногда способность не чувствовать — величайшее из благ. Ее черная дыра в груди никуда не исчезает, маскируется на время, чтобы позже разинуть пасть и вновь поглотить ее. 

А пока Генри кружит ее вокруг своей оси и пьет кровь, Кэти не вспоминает о проклятиях. Раз уж встретились два сверхъестественных одиночества, они имеют право на передышку. Сегодня тьме придется сменить гнев на милость. Кэти не чувствует себя проклятой или сумасшедшей, на мгновение она ощущает себя счастливой.


End file.
